


A Little Sugar, Snow and a Place to Call Home (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Who Can Take the Sunshine (Traducción) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fae Stiles, Fairy Stiles, Fluff, Grandpa Sheriff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Single Parents, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: La hija de Derek experimenta su primer día de nieve debido al hada novio de Derek: Stiles.Y Derek se encuentra con el padre de su novio por primera vez.





	A Little Sugar, Snow and a Place to Call Home (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Sugar, Snow and a Place to Call Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990863) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



Derek tiene que dejar de discutir con Stiles.

Es solo que su novio, sí novio durante los últimos siete meses, es tan increíblemente terco que Derek no puede evitar presionar sus botones.

Esto, sin embargo.

Derek no esperaba esto.

Hay quince pulgadas de nieve cubriendo Beacon Hills, con más nieve cayendo y los cielos están cargados de nubes esponjosas y llenas de nieve que prometen más por venir.

Todo comenzó tan inocentemente.

—Vamos, ¿huracanes? Stiles, la semana pasada te vi abrir una bolsa de Peta Zetas con un cuchillo — se burla Derek, girando en el camino que conducirá hacia la escuela.

—No estoy bromeando, Derek. —El hada replicó, con los labios hacia abajo; irritado. —LOs Fae son fuertes. Mira, es la segunda semana de invierno, ¿no ves los cambios de la temporada? ¿Los árboles sin hojas? ¿La condensación se pega cada vez más al vidrio en la mañana? ¿El viento más frío? ¿Crees que eso sucede por sí mismo?

El lobo-were suspiró. —No digo que no seas responsable de todo, pero son muy... cambios leves, eso es todo.

—¿Leves? —Stiles repitió, engañosamente calmado.

Derek tragó saliva. —No, no...

—Leves. Claro, por supuesto, ya veo —Estaba empezando a verse feliz ahora, y Derek gimió:

—Stiles, no….

—Creo que es hora de que tengamos algo de nieve aquí en Beacon Hills, las cosas han sido demasiado templadas desde que llegué. Sip, —agita los dedos con entusiasmo en el tablero —¡prepárense para la Navidad más temprana que haya tenido Beacon Hills!

Derek puso los ojos en blanco, pero por dentro estaba preocupado. —Suenas como un malvado Papá Noel —Estaciono cerca de la escuela, era temprano y la prisa de otros padres aún no había comenzado. —Por favor, no Stiles, la gente no vendrá al gimnasio y es temporada baja. Y la escuela será cancelada e Izzy se perderá su Obra de Navidad.

Stiles exhala un suspiro de mala gana. —Hemos trabajado un montón para su papel de oveja.

—Ella va a ser la mejor oveja, —Derek está de acuerdo, —pero no puede ser si no hay escuela. Y para tener la escuela no necesitamos nieve.

Stiles se ve pensativo, en lugar de estar feliz de estar de acuerdo con todo lo que dice Derek.

—Piénsalo bien, soy un fae, —Stiles está hablando, pero Derek está seguro de que el plan todavía se está formulando en su cabeza. —¿Tres días de nieve que milagrosamente desaparecen debido a una fuerte lluvia y viento cálido una noche? ¿Es algo raro? —Derek abre la boca para protestar, pero Stiles todavía habla: —Podríamos jugar en la nieve, mi papá podría tomarse un tiempo libre del trabajo. Sí, todo este pueblo necesita una siesta de tres días. Como tú después de hacer sesiones con Aiden en el gimnasio. —Mueve la cabeza —Pero lo más importante, te mostrará lo poderoso que soy.

—Creo que eres poderoso...

—LA LA LA, —Stiles canta en voz alta sobre él —Porque Fae, Derek, en general son buenas criaturas pero te enojas y tienes huracanes, tormentas, tsunamis, quiero decir, —niega con la cabeza —puede ser tan devastador, desgarrador, increíblemente impresionante, pero nunca, nunca leves.

Derek suspira.

Pero Stiles se acerca y lo besa, e Isabella está en el coche y Derek realmente no tiene el corazón para estar enojado. La escucha hablando alegremente sobre su día, con el pelo recogido en una complicada trenza que le da vueltas como una banda, porque Stiles la peina por las mañanas. Stiles es inusualmente silencioso durante el viaje a casa, sin duda inventando planes malvados.

No le dicen a Isabella sobre la nieve, porque Stiles quiere ver la expresión de su rostro.

Entonces, con cierto grado de vacilación, Derek sigue a Stiles al jardín justo antes de la medianoche. Está oscuro y un poco frío considerando que es invierno, pero es tan... normal. Encantador y normal y Derek va a extrañar la solidez. Él debería aprender a mantener la boca cerrada. Él mira hacia el cielo y frunce el ceño.

Él no puede ver ninguna estrella.

Entonces se da cuenta, con un sobresalto, que desde que condujo Stiles a Beacon Hills todos esos meses atrás había visto estrellas todas las noches, tan claras como el día. Hermosas y ardientes y distantes. Ha sido Stiles... mira a su novio, que se ha dado cuenta de su mirada y se sonroja.

—De acuerdo, cállate, —murmura Stiles, crujiendo los nudillos y rodando el cuello. —Tu viejo fae no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para mover las nubes, y cuando mencionaste que te gustaba mirar las estrellas, no lo sé, —se encoge de hombros —no es gran cosa.

Derek besa la parte inferior de su mandíbula y tiene que inclinarse para hacerlo. —Es importante —Él susurro. Anhela repentinamente la oportunidad de hacer algo completamente romántico para Stiles. Stiles se estremece cuando la barba de Derek le roza el cuello. Se convierte en un abrazo y sus labios se encuentran a sabiendas, suavemente en la oscuridad. Antes de que Stiles se aleje.

—Uh-eh, lobo malo. Heh, lobo malo. ¡Pero no! ¡Sin distracciones! De todos modos, ¡adiós a tus estrellas por unas noches! ¡Prepárate!

Derek retrocede amablemente, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición y Stiles toma un soplo de aire frío de la noche. Derek mira, interesado. Es raro que vea a Stiles haciendo magia así de grande, y siente curiosidad por ver cómo funciona. Sus alas parpadean y el oro brilla contra su odiosa camisa amarilla a cuadros. Revolotean una, dos veces, y son un zumbido de oro que levanta Stiles unos pocos metros en el aire. Derek mira; hipnotizado.

Es tan hermoso, con halo en oro y motas de brillo, sus alas latiendo rápido y sus ojos engreídos y curiosos.

El aire se vuelve más frío, pero Derek no tiembla, después de todo es un lobo. Pero Stiles es un hada, y Stiles puede mover nubes y es absurdo y tan increíble que Derek solo lo mira.

Un copo de nieve toca el brazo de Derek y se mantiene sólido por un momento, antes de convertirse en una gota de cristal y de repente está nevando, nevando con fuerza. Sin embargo, Stiles parece estar esforzándose, gruñendo un poco, y Derek observa cautelosamente. El suelo está seco, bien preparado para que la nieve se pegue y Derek se pregunta cuándo Stiles realmente comenzó a planear esto. Las nubes son pesadas y el viento está helado y la nieve cae cada vez más fuerte, se está enganchando en las ramas de los árboles y en la azotea, dejando manchas blancas.

—¿Stiles? —Derek llama, suavemente pero preocupado. —¿Estás bien?

—Yo eh… —Stiles frunce el ceño, y su oro se atenúa un poco, es desconcertante. Él jadea, antes de chasquear los dedos. —Mierda. No tengo suficiente azúcar para esto… —y de repente cae del cielo, como una roca, las alas desaparecen y Derek lo atrapa con una oomf en sus brazos.

—¡Stiles! —Él grita, alarmado, y Stiles murmura algo y toca su mejilla.

—No te preocupes, —le grita— Me olvidé de la lluvia, tengo que mantenerlo lloviendo allí. Hombre, la nieve es tan complicada. —Él está acurrucado codo con codo con Derek, y el corazón de Derek comienza a latir de nuevo.

—Me asustaste, —murmuró Derek, no del todo convencido de que la amenaza había desaparecido. Él acerca más Stiles en su pecho y lo levanta suavemente. —¿Ya terminaste tu magia?

—Trabaja bien, —logra controlar el escalofrío, y Derek frunce el ceño, llevándolos a ambos adentro. Lleva a Stiles a la cama y lo acuesta suavemente, acariciándose la frente con el pulgar.

—Voy a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente, —dice en voz baja, porque la piel de Stiles está fría al tacto, como si estuviera canalizando activamente el invierno, y Derek lo había notado un poco. Cuando se conocieron, había llegado el final del verano, y Stiles estaba casi tan abrigado como el mismo Derek, y luego el Otoño había llegado y había estado templado. Encantador. Y también lo había hecho Stiles. Y ahora está un poco frío al tacto, un buen contraste con el sobrecalentamiento constante de Derek. Tira de la manta sobre Stiles, quien lo mira soñoliento.

—Te amo, Sourwolf, —murmura Stiles, metiendo un dedo en el pliegue entre las cejas de su novio.

Derek aleja sus manos con un giro de ojos.

La casa está en silencio, pero fuera la nieve sigue cayendo rápidamente, está empezando a agruparse y acumularse en los escalones de la esquina del porche. Derek enciende la tetera, echando cucharadas de mezcla de chocolate y azúcar en una taza grande que no recuerda haber comprado. Lee: ‘¡Los lobos son la ruina de mi existencia!’ Él suspira. ¿No deberían al menos intentar mezclarse?

Mientras el agua hierve, pasa a través del cajón de chocolate, lleno de todos tipo de bocadillos azucarados. Es lo más difícil para mantenerlo lleno y Derek se encuentra teniendo que abastecerlo casi dos veces por semana. Stiles agarra unos puñados todos los días, Isabella coge una barra de chocolate cuando cree que nadie está mirando, y Derek tal vez, quizás, es un poco culpable de robar smarties de vez en cuando.

¡De todos modos, no es robar! Derek los compra.

Toma un tubo de smarties para Stiles, apaga la caldera, y revuelve el chocolate pensativamente. Luego agrega malvaviscos y crema batida porque Stiles los ama o lo que sea.

Puede ser difícil recordar cuando el brillo está obstruyendo el desagüe de la ducha.

Su novio hada está sentado en la cama cuando él vuelve al piso de arriba. Las sábanas están enredadas alrededor de la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, y su pelo está en todas direcciones, medio en sus ojos con plumas saliendo de él. Derek se da cuenta de que la almohada con la costura rota finalmente estalló y Stiles se ve aturdido, confundido y completamente adorable. Sus ojos se concentran, de inmediato, en el chocolate caliente que Derek está sosteniendo junto a su pecho.

—Es para ti, Stiles, —dice Derek lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un idiota porque lo ha estado aguantando ahora y Stiles lo ha estado olfateando.

Stiles hace pucheros, y una flor de oro se arremolina en su mejilla derecha. Sus alas parpadean una, dos veces y se disipan.

—Stiles, —repite Derek, más firme esta vez, y deja el chocolate caliente en el suelo. Stiles trata de girar y seguir la vista, pero las manos de Derek están firmes sobre sus hombros. —¿Estás bien? —Su corazón se agita un poco, mientras Stiles acaricia sus dedos, y logra asentir con la cabeza.

—Muy bajo... eh… —susurra, la voz seca.

Derek lo ayuda a beber el chocolate caliente. Su mano se acurrucó en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles para poder inclinarla en consecuencia, y la otra sosteniendo la taza. No se detiene hasta que todo está agotado, y Stiles mastica los malvaviscos. Es increíblemente tranquilizador para su lobo, ser capaz de cuidar a Stiles de esta manera. Satisface un impulso primordial, por no mencionar lo suave, dócil y atractivo que es Stiles. —¿Eso está mejor? —Él pregunta, y Stiles asiente. Se ve mejor, los ojos vuelven a su brillo más cálido, y vuelve a ser el mismo. La nieve está empezando a acumularse en las ventanas. —¿Tengo smarties? —Él sacude el tubo y Stiles se lanza hacia él. Derek se ríe, y Stiles se acuesta sobre él, masticando smarties con mordiscos.

—Eres un poco perfecto, ¿verdad? —Él murmura, mirando a Derek con ojos sabios.

—O solo eres un gran idiota.

Stiles inclina la cabeza. —Eso también podría ser cierto. Pero me amarás mañana.

Derek roba un smartie y besa la nariz de Stiles. —Eso siempre será cierto.

Es intenso, íntimo y tal vez un poco demasiado directo por llevar menos de un año saliendo, pero la sonrisa que obtiene en respuesta es suficiente para calmar cualquier ansiedad que tenga Derek.

 

 

Isabella grita por la mañana, corriendo por las escaleras, casi tropezando en su prisa. —¡Está nevando! —grita, y Derek y Stiles hacen una mueca de dolor. Derek se da vuelta desde la ventana, lejos de los quince centímetros de nieve, para ver a su hija, levantada y lista. —¡Tenemos que ir a jugar! ¡Ahora! ¡Ponte tu gorro y guantes! —Stiles sonríe y la saluda, envolviéndose inmediatamente.

Derek es un poco más lento —Vamos a desayunar primero… —Lo intenta, pero Isabella se acerca y lo mira con indignación.

—Papá, —dice, muy lentamente como si le estuviera explicando algo a un bebé. —¿Sabes qué es la nieve?

Intenta no reír, puede escuchar a Stiles reírse mientras se pone las botas. —Sí, Izzy. Lo hago.

—¿Sabes qué es una infancia feliz?

Derek rueda los ojos —sí, —suspira.

—¿Quieres que tenga uno? ¿Y entiendes cómo se vinculan los dos?

Él la levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla, pero ella no se ve divertida. —Bien, bien, —refunfuña—Te mimare. Ayuda a papá a encontrar sus botas —Suspira, suena muy triste pero lo ayuda diligentemente y, pronto, abren la puerta de entrada.

Derek lo entiende ahora.

No decirle a Isabella el plan porque, porque...

esto es otra cosa

Es como algo salido de una película, la blanca y limpia capa de nieve desigual, todo en polvo, suave y cubriéndolo todo. Los árboles oscuros están inundados de blanco y los copos brillan con el sol de la mañana. Todavía está nevando, muy ligeramente, y hace el suficientemente frío como para evitar que se derrita. El bosque es alto, blanco y majestuoso, las hojas marrones restantes envuelven sombras de marfil y algodón.

Isabella da un paso adelante, y hay un crujido satisfactorio y deja una huella de porcelana perfecta. Ella lo examina cuidadosamente, antes de volver sobre su paso al porche.

—Stiles, —ella dice— ¿hiciste esto?

—Claro que sí, cielo, —murmura, acariciando su cabeza cubierta por el gorro.

Ella abraza sus rodillas —¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —Y luego está golpeando a Derek y gritando —¡Papá, persígeme! — corriendo hacia la nieve. Cada paso la hunde en ella, y sube a sus pequeñas piernas, pero Derek camina penosamente, persiguiéndola felizmente, y Stiles se ríe, haciendo bolas de nieve y tirándolas. Pasan toda la mañana haciendo guerras de bolas de nieve y formando un ejército de muñecos de nieve, mujeres de nieve con ramitas para el cabello y haciendo ángeles de nieve.

Isabella logra un cambio completo, algo en lo que se siente un poco temblorosa, y Stiles arrulla al pequeño lobo antes de rociarle nieve.

¿Es esta su vida ahora? ¿Ésta la vida de Derek ahora? ¿Ser tan feliz y tan lleno de calidez? ¿Ver a Stiles con su adorable gorro y chaqueta negra, e Isabella con sus orejeras y sus brillantes ojos?

A Stiles encanta la nieve porque cuando Derek se las arregla para meterlos dentro para un desayuno muy tardío, la nieve está perfectamente conservada. Sus huellas desaparecieron, los ángeles de nieve se desvanecieron y solo las mujeres de nieve todavía estaban presentes, congeladas en sus elegantes formas. No hay manchas o roturas de barro, es gruesa, blanca y esponjosa, como si nadie la hubiera pisado todavía.

El teléfono de Stiles suena durante el desayuno, y él responde mientras limpia el azúcar de la boca de Izzy con su pulgar humedecido en saliva.

Derek ama eso de él. Lo fácil que había encaprichado a ella. Ayudó a Izzy a amar a Stiles, pero Stiles tenía una afinidad por ser padre incluso si no lo sabía del todo. No la trataba con condescendencia, la protegía por reflejo, y parecía amarla casi tanto como lo hacía Derek, algo que el hombre lobo no había creído posible durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —Stiles responde, habiendo revisado la identificación de la persona que llama, y su voz es edificante y alegre.

Derek puede escuchar al Sheriff al otro lado del teléfono. —Stiles, todo está cerrado. Dime que tienes una buena razón.

—¡La mejor razón! —Stiles grazna—¡Derek me dijo que era suave!

Derek cree que puede escuchar la mirada, mientras el sheriff comienza a dar lecciones a Stiles sobre los usos de sus poderes. Suena como una charla familiar, y Derek puede imaginar al Sheriff lidiando con un adolescente Stiles que quería hacer de cada día un día de nieve para faltar a la escuela.

—¡Papá! —Stiles se queja, e Isabella se estremece un poco ante el movimiento. —¡Acabo de tener una idea brillante! ¿Por qué no traigo a Derek y Bells? ¡Puedes conocerlos! —Le guiña un ojo a Isabella que asiente ansiosamente, curiosa por encontrar la razón por la cual Stiles no parece estar en su casa todo el tiempo. Él mira a Derek y le levanta los pulgares.

El sheriff se ríe entre dientes —Eso realmente suena como una gran idea, hijo.

Derek piensa que se pone tan blanco como la nieve.

—Ten cuidado de llegar hasta aquí. Conduce despacio.

—Lo haré, papá, —Stiles lo rechaza— ¿Olvidas que puedo controlar la nieve? ¿Puedo separar el hielo de mi Jeep? Porque a veces siento que olvidas eso. —Se despiden, e Isabella chilla. Ella comienza a recoger todas sus muñecas Barbie para mostrárselas al Sheriff, y Stiles se levanta de golpe, mirando a Derek con aire de suficiencia. —Te ves un poco... ¿completamente petrificado?

—Stiles. —Derek frunce el ceño —él es tu padre, ¡no me diste ninguna advertencia!

—Recibes las mismas advertencias que con Laura, —recuerda Stiles, riendo —¡no te preocupes! ¡Te va a querer!

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sí! —Stiles hace una pausa, como si realmente mirara a Derek y luego se estremeciera —Um... aunque tal vez no uses cuero. Quiero decir, me encanta el aspecto del chico malo, pero a él no le gustaría.

Derek se quita la chaqueta de cuero, cogiendo su abrigo de lana y Stiles asiente con entusiasmo. —Sí, eso es genial, y dile que solo tienes buenas intenciones y cosas así. —Derek lo miró fijamente.

—Solo tengo buenas intenciones, Stiles.

—¡Sí! Solo así. Totalmente creíble. —Stiles gimió cuando fue golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza, evaluando a Derek pensativamente. Derek piensa que quizás Stiles ve sus nervios, porque su rostro se suaviza, y mueve su mano para tomarle a Derek la cara. —Oye, —susurra— solo se tú. Mi papá te va a querer, ¿quién no lo haría?

Mucha gente, piensa Derek, mientras Stiles los conduce.

No hay otro coche en la carretera y obtienen algunas miradas sentenciosas detrás de las cortinas, pero Stiles conduce lentamente, separando la nieve justo antes de las ruedas con cada movimiento del jeep. Toda la ciudad se ve como el frente de una tarjeta de Navidad, y hay algunos otros niños jugando e Isabella los llama y saluda con la mano felizmente. Ella está agarrando todas sus barbies en su pecho y preguntando si la ciudad se verá así para siempre.

No es que Derek no confíe en Stiles, es solo que Derek no es excelente con los padres en general. Él sabe cómo se ve, grande, entusiasta e intimidante, y por más que lo intenta, su timidez parece despreciarse como arrogancia. La gente de Jennifer lo había despreciado, y aunque a la mayoría de los padres de la Asociación de Padres y Maestros (PTA) parece gustarle, en su mayoría son madres que lo consideran inapropiadamente atractivo, o mujeres que quieren mimarlo.

Además, esto es diferente de todas esas ocasiones. Porque ni siquiera conoce al Sheriff, pero todavía lo respeta enormemente. Todavía es el Sheriff de su ciudad, a pesar de que hace algunos años se hablaba de su retiro. Perdió a su esposa pero se mantuvo fuerte y cuido a Stiles, un fae, por su cuenta. Es un hombre duro pero justo, Derek lo sabe. Su madre lo había conocido y solo tenía cosas buenas que decir.

Ha estado en la casa de Stiles, o mejor dicho, en la casa del Sheriff, cuando Stiles necesitaba un que lo llevaran, o Derek lo había dejado allí. El Sheriff siempre había estado en un turno, o dormido todas esas veces, y es aterrador ver el coche patrulla estacionado en el camino de ela ntrada mientras Stiles estaciona junto a él.

—¿Llegamos? —pregunta Isabella ansiosamente, y Derek asiente con la cabeza, con un nudo en la garganta.

Es una casa humilde, no enorme, pero lo suficientemente grande y bien cuidada, al igual que todas las otras casas en esta calle. Sin embargo, Derek nunca ha entrado en ella, por lo que no está seguro de qué esperar.

Stiles abre la puerta con dedos ágiles, sacudiendo la nieve del mango. —¡Papá! —él llama —¡estamos aquí!

Es muy... normal. Derek no sabe si esperaba algún extraño diseño fae, pero todo es normal y humano. Hay peces en el horno y fútbol en la televisión. Está limpio y tal vez haya demasiado de muebles para el tamaño, pero hace que el lugar parezca hogareño. Hay un conjunto de puertas de vidrio en la parte posterior de la sala de estar que dan a un pequeño jardín cubierto de hierba, actualmente cubierto con nieve.

El Sheriff aparece desde la vuelta de la esquina y Derek se sobresalta.

Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de él, y honestamente no había esperado ninguna semejanza con Stiles, dado que el Sheriff lo acogió, pero la hay. Por la forma en que el sheriff sonríe, la peculiaridad de su boca, Stiles lo saca completamente de él. La forma en que sus ojos parpadean alrededor de la habitación, como si clasificara todo en ella y su potencial de peligro fuera el mismo. Hay arrugas alrededor de los ojos del Sheriff que sugieren que ha visto demasiado en esta vida, pero hay líneas de risa alrededor de su boca que dicen que ha disfrutado cada minuto.

—Stiles, —dice, y parece desdeñoso, pero Stiles le palmea el hombro y el sheriff le aprieta el codo con fuerza y Derek puede ver el vínculo allí. Irrompible, probablemente también inescrutable. Está vestido con ropa normal, lo que sorprende también a Derek, siempre lo había imaginado con el uniforme del sheriff. —Y este es Derek, —sus ojos toman a Derek, durante un movimiento de barrido. Derek le ofrece su mano, y el sheriff la toma con fuerza. Derek intenta no enloquecer. ¿Es solo un apretón de manos? Es fuerte para un ser humano, pero él es policía, ¿intenta intimidarlo? ¿Eso significa que no le gusta él- —Y esta es Bells, ¿eh? —Él se arrodilla frente a ella, instantáneamente embrujado.

—Hola, —dice encantadoramente— ¿eres el padre de Stiles?

—Estoy seguro, —asiente— y es un trabajo muy duro también.

Ella se ríe, pequeños dedos luchando por recoger todas sus muñecas de sus bolsillos. —¿Esto significa que eres mi abuelo?

Hay un momento de silencio de los tres adultos en la habitación, y Stiles mira preocupado desde la cocina, y Derek se encuentra con los dos ojos de Stilinski y, antes de saber lo que hace, asiente.

—Sí, lo hace, —se las arregla, e Isabella asiente con la cabeza, tomando el dedo del sheriff y llevándolo al sofá donde ella lo sienta y comienza a explicar sus muñecas.

Derek sigue a Stiles haciendo señas a la cocina. —No tienes que hacer eso, —susurra Stiles, y Derek niega con la cabeza.

—Yo quería hacerlo. Él también. O lo hará, algún día.

Los labios de Stiles se contraen mientras él lucha para esconder su sonrisa —Eres un gran imbécil, —susurra, dándole un codazo en el estómago a Derek.

 

 

Derek se pasa el resto de la tarde tratando de dar una buena impresión, ha intentado hablar de deportes, incluso de tenis, del que no sabe absolutamente nada. Ha intentado hablar sobre el crimen local, lo que lo hizo sonar como un imbécil absoluto, y ha intentado la moda. Si la risa descarada de Stiles de la cocina es una indicación, no le está yendo muy bien. Está a punto de comenzar a hablar sobre la reciente propuesta espacial de la NASA cuando el Sheriff se aclara la garganta.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —Él pregunta, mientras Isabella usa la rodilla del sheriff como una diapositiva para sus barbies.

—Uh-e-ella tiene cinco años, señor.

—Eh, —el sheriff luce cariñoso— ella es muy enérgica.

—Sí, ella, —se ríe un poco— me mantiene despierto.

Él asiente, aceptando que —Stiles era así. Hiper-energético. Nunca dejaba de moverse, ni siquiera cuando dormía. Algunas mañanas, tenía que atravesar una compleja red de enredaderas para llegar a él.

—No culpes a Bebe-Stiles por tus problemas, papá, —llama Stiles desde la cocina, donde está blandiendo una espátula para hacer algo indudablemente demasiado dulce.

El Sheriff se ríe, y Derek siente un parentesco con él. La risa reacia a las payasadas de Stiles es algo con lo que se está familiarizando mucho. El Sheriff le quita el pelo de Isabella de los ojos. —Ella un poco... ¿obsesiva con sus muñecas?

Derek frunce el ceño, asintiendo con la cabeza —Sí, es eso... ¿es eso un problema? —Nunca antes había pensado en eso, y ahora la mente está corriendo con posibilidades.

—No, en absoluto, —tranquiliza— Stiles era así cuando era joven, pero era con camiones de juguete. —Se ve pensativo— No tenía muchos amigos cuando era joven, porque era diferente, y creo que era una salida. ¿Bells tiene muchos amigos?

Derek niega con la cabeza, mientras su hija continúa charlando animadamente consigo misma. —No, no lo creo. Es muy independiente en la escuela y estamos... somos muy cercanos, señor.

—Pasó lo mismo conmigo y Stiles, —se rasca la barbilla pensativamente— y llámame John. ¿Hay otros niños sobrenaturales en el área? ¿Gente con la que podría ser abierta? Podría ser de ayuda. Cuando Stiles conoció a Scott, él... floreció, realmente. —Derek piensa en eso. No puede imaginarse haber crecido sin su abundancia de primos y familia, y había algunos lobos conocidos que habían vivido algunas casas más abajo. Tal vez debería echar un vistazo a algunas criaturas de la edad de su hija. Sigue el consejo, y todo su ser vibra al darse cuenta de que ahora tiene a alguien con quien hablar sobre estas cosas. Alguien para ayudar con la crianza. Laura es fantástica pero no tiene hijos, y el tío Peter es... bueno, es el tío Peter.

—Scott es mi hermano de por vida —anunci a Stiles, deslizándose en la sala de estar con una extraña ensalada en un plato. Se la presenta a su padre, que se encoge de disgusto. —¡Oye! ¡Son verduras! ¡Tienes que comer vegetales!—

Isabella se levanta y saca un pepino del plato con inteligencia, llevándolo a la boca.

Stiles parece desconcertado por un momento. —¿Ves eso? ¡Bells está dando el ejemplo! —Agita la ensalada como si eso la hiciera más tentadora. —Vamos, no tengas miedo de un pequeño verdeeeeeeeee.

Isabella está de pie y está arrancando otro trozo de pepino, —¿Tienes miedo, abuelo? Es solo ensalada. Los conejos se lo comen.

Algo cálido arde en los ojos de John ante la palabra 'abuelo', como si tal vez pensara que ya no tendría más familia. Y Derek se da cuenta entonces, por qué no ha recibido ninguna atención esta tarde. Es Izzy. Siempre ha sido Izzy. Dirige la conversación hacia ella y los dos hombres se encuentran hablando mucho más fluidamente.

Stiles la levanta y la lleva afuera a jugar, y ahí es cuando el enfoque de John está completamente en él.

—Pareces un buen chico, —dice honestamente— con una hija hermosa. Stiles puede ser... mucho para manejar, pero ya lo sabes. Si continúas, supongo que puedes manejarlo. No tendré a mi hijo pequeño con el corazón roto. Alguien tendrá que pagar, ¿entiendes eso, Derek?

—Lo hago, señor —Le promete, este era el tipo de cosa que esperaba. Esto él puede hacerlo. Afirma su amor— Nunca haría nada para lastimarlo y haré todo lo posible para protegerlo. Se siente... bien. Como si fuera lo que siempre había extrañado y sería un tonto si lo dejo ir. Por lo menos, eso es lo que mi hermana me dice.

John sonríe, asintiendo. —Bien entonces. Bienvenido a la familia. —Él niega con la cabeza, riendo —Dios, si pudiera volver atrás veinte años, nunca hubiera creído en hadas, hombres lobo y kanimas. Hay tantas cosas en la vida, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo descubriste que Stiles era un fae? —Él pregunta, curiosamente. Él no quiere entrometerse, pero John se acerca con la información.

—Bueno, cuando comenzó a hacer cosas que yo ya no podía explicar como coincidencias, sabía que algo no estaba bien. No quería que se lo llevaran, así que lo llevé a un viejo amigo mío, Alan Deaton. Él sabía algunas cosas, solía ser un emisario de manadas o algo así. No creo que hubiera podido enfrentarme a la mitad de cosas sin él —Mira por la ventana y Derek sigue su mirada para ver a Isabella y Stiles cogiendo copos de nieve en sus lenguas. Se ven un poco locos, girando en círculos cada vez más rápidos, con la lengua afuera y las caras hacia el cielo. —Ha sido una curva de aprendizaje.

—Sin embargo, no lo cambiaría, —murmuró Derek, con los ojos en Izzy.

John lo miró, respeto escrito en las líneas en su rostro. —Por nada— El está de acuerdo.

Después de la cena, John ofrece leerle a Bells una historia. Ella parece vacilante al principio, atrapada entre querer cambiar de puesto y jugar en la nieve con Derek o hacer que Stiles le haga otra tiara hecha de hielo, pero al final, después de que le prometan un día de trineo mañana, ella se acurruca sobre su rodilla y está embelesada. La voz de John mientras lee las palabras es barítona, más profunda de lo que ella está acostumbrada, hace que la historia suene verdadera y emocionante, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilizadora. Su boca se queda abierta y deja de mirar el libro para mirar a John.

—¿Eres un también hada, abuelo? —Ella pregunta, tocando la mejilla de John como si esperara que se encienda, y él se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, cariño —Él se ríe, besando su cabello.

—Eres algo mágico. —Ella insiste y él continúa leyendo.

—¿Viste eso? —Stiles golpea a Derek con su cadera mientras se para a su lado en la puerta, mirándolos. —Un poco de fe, confianza y polvo de duendes.

El hombre lobo resopla, envolviendo firmemente el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles. —Creo que te refieres a un poco de azúcar, nieve y un lugar al que llamar hogar.

Stiles lo mira con mirada apreciativa, a la vez sorprendido y encantado. —Bueno, ¿sabes qué?, —Sonríe —Me gusta mucho más eso.


End file.
